Guidelines
This article holds a vast amount of information, rules, guidelines, and other such details and useful knowledge regarding the universe of Venus Island for Venus Island RP. The article is divided into sections according to the aspect of the roleplay or universe that it is covering. 'Section 1' - Island #'WARNING '- Rachel gives islanders warnings or mild punishments upon their first time or first few times of breaking a rule(s). This depends on the importance of the rule(s) broken and the severity of the islander’s transgression(s), of course. ##Continual transgressions, minor or major, will result in larger and more severe punishments; from prohibiting the islander from doing something to kicking them off of the island and forcing them to move back home. #'RESPECT '- Treat the island and the island’s wildlife with respect. Venus Island belongs in some ways to everyone living there, and so you will most likely not be upsetting only Rachel if you willingly damage things. ##Any damage or destruction you cause anywhere on the island, and even in the surrounding ocean, you will have to pay for repairs or replacements yourself. This is not the case if you can prove that it was an accident. ##Repeated accidents, and especially repeated accidents of the same kind, may require you to have to pay for repairs or replacements yourself anyway. ##Littering is not only lazy, but it damages the environment and can offend other islanders. Bins are located all around the southern half of Venus Island, leaving no excuse to litter. Littering in the northern half of Venus Island is especially forbidden. ##Food and drink may be taken outside of Adonis Restaurant, but it is up to you not to spill it or make a mess with it on the island. Whether it is an accident or on purpose, it is very likely that you will be the one cleaning it up. ##Food and drink may not be taken inside of the pool area, and must remain a good distance away from the pool to ensure that it is not spilled or dropped into the pool. ##Fishing is not allowed on Venus Island in any form, as it directly affects the local willdlife. #'QUIET '- The island’s quiet hours begin at 10PM in the evening and end at 7AM in the morning. During this time, islanders are expected to keep the peace and serenity of the island and not be loud or disruptive. ##While it is only explicitly against the rules to be loud and disruptive during quiet hours, it is an unwritten rule to not be needlessly and overly loud and disruptive outside of quiet hours also. #'UNDERAGE '- Underage islanders - that is to say, below the age of eighteen - are subject to a stricter set of rules for their own protection. Underage islanders are not allowed to drink or be served alcohol, or to smoke or be in possession of cigarettes and such items. Islanders below the age of sixteen are also not allowed to engage in sexual intercourse of any kind. #'SMOKING '- Smoking is allowed on Venus Island, but only outside. Rachel has also made it clear that not properly disposing of cigarettes, cigars, and other such smoking items falls foul of the rule to treat the island with respect. #'DRUGS '- Illegal drugs of any kind are forbidden on Venus Island. Prescription drugs are allowed, but action will be taken if it is within reasonable belief that you are abusing such drugs. #'PETS '- Pets are not allowed on Venus Island, including service animals, due to some islanders having allergies to pet fur and such things. Exceptions can be made for pets that do not have fur and are kept in a cage, such as fish. #'FIREARMS '- Only one handgun can be brought with you on Venus Island for safety purposes, but only if you are twenty-one years of age or older. ##The handgun must also be kept hidden from casual observation and out of reach of underage islanders in order to minimise the risk of danger as much as possible. ##No other types of firearms are allowed on Venus Island without very good reason, or unless the firearm is non-functional in such a way that it cannot be fired again and exists purely as decoration. #'DRONES '- Drones are allowed on Venus Island, but only for recreational purposes. Rachel reserves the right to confiscate your drone if it is used maliciously or inappropriately, or if it ends up causing damage to the island, another islander, or the island's wildlife. #'RACHEL '- Rachel spends the majority of her time on Venus Island in her office, working - this is typically between 7AM in the morning and 5PM in the evening.. It is best that you do not interrupt her work without good reason or emergency, as this can cause her annoyance and disrupt her concentration. ##Do not make too much noise outside of Rachel’s office also, as this can also disrupt her ability to concentrate on her work. 'Section 2' - Islander #'INVITES '- In order to be invited to Venus Island, you must be fourteen years of age or over and female. ##Being the owner of the Island, Rachel is the only individual who can authorise the arrival of new islanders or visitors to the island. Without authorisation, you will not be able to get further than the Venus Island build in Keralis. ##Existing islanders, and even to-be-islanders that have not moved to Venus Island yet, can recommend to Rachel one or two friends that they wish to join them on Venus Island. After learning about the individual(s) from the recommending islander, Rachel will then get into contact with them. #'VISITORS '- In order to temporarily visit Venus Island, you must be fourteen years of age or over and female. Visitors to Venus Island can stay on the island for a minimum of two days and a maximum of seven days. ## Visitors must be checked out by 9AM the following morning after the last day of their stay. Visitors can request some amount of refund from Rachel if they are required to leave earlier than intended for whatever reason. ## Visitors can request authorisation from Rachel to stay a little longer, but for no more than seven additional days without good reason or cause for emergency. ##Visitors cannot request authorisation to formally move in to Venus Island while on a visit; they must return home in order for Rachel to then invite them to Venus Island - a decision that she makes herself - which will begin the moving process. #'PRICING '- To visit Venus Island for a stay of seven days, the price is $1,478. The price to stay for only two days is $440. Prices are negotiable, but are not likely to be lowered substantially. ##As mentioned above, visitors to the island can request to overstay for up to seven additional days. The cost to stay per additional day is $215; in an emergency, however, Rachel can waiver this cost if she feels it necessary. ##Returning visitors are subject to a discount depending on how many times that they have visited in the past. This discount is usually around $100 to $200. ##Islanders who have been invited to Venus Island do not have to pay anything to stay, and can stay indefinitely. Islanders who have previously moved away from the island are allowed to return and stay indefinitely with no cost also. #'SOCIAL '- Due to Venus Island being an inherently social space, it is important that you are capable of being socially acceptable in most ways. Personal hygiene, appearance, and manners are all important aspects of your social life that must be at least competent. ##Wearing suncream or sunscreen is also very important as Venus Island is a tropical island. While it is ultimately optional rules-wise, you will wish you had worn it the day after lying you laid unprotected in the sun for an hour. #'WORK '- If you are working as an islander staff member on Venus Island, Rachel provides a pay of $26 per hour - this culminates in an annual salary of over $90,000. If you are a regular islander and not islander staff, Rachel provides you with $130 every month. ##Working as an islander staff member is only possible if an existing islander staff member steps down from their position. You must then let Rachel know of your interest in the position, at which point she will have a mini-interview with you about it. ##Regular islanders are encouraged to assist islander staff with their duties, making the island a community and team effort rather than a standard business. #'PREGNANCY '- In the event of pregnancy, and subsequent birth, the islander is permitted to parent her baby on the island, whether the baby is male or female. ##While it is inevitable that some of the island's rules may be broken in some way during such parenting - such as the baby crying loudly during quiet hours - leniency will be granted only to an extent and within reason. ##If the baby is male, parenting and raising of the baby is allowed until the child's fifth birthday. As soon as the child reaches five years of age, the parent must respectfully remove the child from the island in some way, such as having one's family look after him. ##If the baby is female, parenting and raising of the baby is allowed indefinitely. From the age of five, the child will be officially recognised as an islander; as the child grows up, more and more of the island's privileges will be granted to her. ##Breastfeeding your baby or child is permitted anywhere on the island. 'Section 3' - Conduct #'BULLYING '- Bullying or harassment is very much not allowed. It is recommended instead to simply talk to the other person about your problem(s) with them, or to stay away from them. #'OFFENSIVE '- Being deliberately offensive with the intention to offend (concerning such things as homophobia, racism, etcetera) is not allowed. ##Offensive jokes are allowed, as the comedy is inherently subjective, but only if the joke is told for the sake of the joke and not in a deliberate attempt to offend someone. #'RUDENESS '- Making new islanders or visitors to the island feel unwelcome is not allowed. Be nice even if you do not like someone, or avoid them if possible. #'CONSIDERATION '- Try to be as considerate of others as you can. Venus Island is comprised of a wide variety of different people, and disagreements and conflicts are bound to happen. It is as much your job as it is theirs to handle these conflicts maturely and appropriately and to compromise if necessary to come to an agreement. ##Public displays of affection are not prohibited, but do try to be considerate about when and where you display such affection as it can be uncomfortable or distracting for other islanders. ##Dressing in a risque or revealing manner is not prohibited, but only within reason relating to body confidence or fashion Dressing as such with sexual intent is not allowed, and dressing as such when in the presence of underage islanders is especially not allowed. ##If another islander asks you to cover yourself or something to that effect because your dress is causing them discomfort or distraction, you should either do as you have been asked or leave the area to avoid further upset. #'CULTURE '- Due to the wide variety of people living on the island, it is inevitable that some like to live differently than others; this is reflected in the rules that one sets for one's own home. For example, if someone asks you to remove your shoes before you enter their home, it is common courtesy and respectful to do so. ##Do not enter the home of another islander without being invited in or having their permission to do so beforehand. Not only is this rude, but it is also a breach of privacy. #'NUDISM '- Nudism and public exposure is not allowed, and even more so if the incident involves an underage islander in some way. ##You can be nude in your own home, but not with the intent to expose yourself to others outside. ##If the exposure was accidental, such as a wardrobe or bikini malfunction, it is up to you to cover yourself. #'RESPONSIBILITIES '- Avoid being reckless and irresponsible, especially if it risks your health or life, or the health or lives of others. ##You have many responsibilities on Venus Island, including avoiding getting drunk if you know that you become reckless or disruptive when you do so. It is solely up to you to handle yourself. ##Venus Island may have a lifeguard, but they cannot monitor the entire beach at any given time. It is up to you, first and foremost, to exercise caution and safety in the sea - as well as elsewhere on the island. #'KNOCKING '- Always knock before entering the home of another islander, even if the islander has left their door open. While this is not a rule as such, it is common courtesy. 'Section 4' - Property #'TEMPORARY '- If you are visiting Venus Island, you will be assigned a home along the beach to stay in. ##This home may be personalised during your stay, but in such a way that it can easily be reverted to stock when you leave. This means that changing furniture, painting walls, and other such things are not allowed. #'PERMANENT '- If you are moving in to Venus Island, you will be given the chance to select a home along the beach to stay in. ##This home may be personalised as you see fit. Changing furniture, painting walls, and other such things are allowed. ##Home personalisations that cannot be taken with you once you move out, such as changing furniture and painting walls, will be undone and reverted to stock after you move out. This can be prevented by informing Rachel prior to the move that you have intentions of moving back to the island at some point in the future. #'CARE '- It is important to take care of your home as you would take care of a home that you purchased yourself. An untidy and messy home dissuade other islanders from visiting you, and also encourage negative feelings and lazy behaviour on your part. ##If it is brought to Rachel’s attention that you are not taking care of your home in any substantial way, you could end up being kicked out and forced to move away from the island as a result. Unless you are able to convince or prove to Rachel that you are not just simply being lazy, she will presume that you seek only to live off of her. #'ENERGY '- It is important to monitor the usage of electricity, gas, and other such resources in your home so as to not present Rachel with any larger a bill than necessary. ##Rachel is able to monitor the electricity usage per building thanks to some computer trickery, and will not hesitate to let you know or warn you if your electricity usage is above a certain threshold. ##Electricity usage can be minimised by unplugging or turning appliances or devices off during periods where you will not be using them. #'INTERNET '- Venus Island has a free internet connection available for islanders to use. It is a secure network, requiring you to log in before connecting to the network, but the password and such information is given to each islander upon moving in. ##This network is exclusively for the use of islanders living on the island. Visitors to Venus Island are not granted access to the network unless they are a former islander or a friend of Rachel’s. ##The network has a download speed of 110 Mbps and an upload speed of 25 Mbps and no explicit data cap or limit. This means that, for example, it takes around five minutes to download a film, and around two minutes for Taylor to upload a new video. ##While Rachel has the necessary security measures for the network on her end, it is up to you to browse the internet safely and to avoid downloading or catching viruses, malware, spyware, or any other such unwanted things. Rachel will revoke your access to the network if she considers your use of the network a liability. #'TELEVISION '- Each home on Venus Island comes with a television that can reach a number of popular American television channels, including CBS, ABC, NBC, FOX, PBS, AMC, BBC, and many others. 'Section 5' - Restaurant #'COOKING '- The job of culinary islander staff may be to cook food, but that does not mean you cannot cook your own food. Cooking your own food in the restaurant’s kitchen not only alleviates the staff’s jobs, but also allows you to inevitably wait less time for your food and add your own personal touch to it. ##If having your food made for you, you will only have the options available to you on the various different restaurant menus to choose from. ##If making your food yourself, there are a number of copies of recipe books in the kitchen for you to use to help you cook. These special Venus Island recipe books contain step-by-step instructions on how to cook anything on the restaurant menus. ##Culinary islander staff prioritise meals based on the time of order to minimise the amount of time everyone will have to wait as best as possible. #'DUTY '- Culinary islander staff are only “on duty” for an hour at a time - it is during these times that you must order your food if you do not wish to make it yourself. Staff may be cooking food and washing up and such things after the hour has elapsed, but they will not be taking orders outside of the hour. ##The breakfast hour is between 6AM and 7AM; the lunch hour is between 12AM and 1PM; the dinner hour is between 6PM and 7PM. ##Culinary islander staff are not waitresses; it is up to you to take your own finished plate(s) into the kitchen to be washed up - no-one will come out and get them for you. #'ALCOHOL '- Only bar islander staff are permitted to serve alcohol. Alcohol may only be served to islanders over the age of eighteen. #'ALLERGIES '- Details of potential allergies and whether or not the meal is gluten-free or suitable for vegetarians or vegans can all be found on the restaurant menus. It is up to you to avoid eating anything that may cause an allergic reaction. #'MANNERS '- Exercise appropriate table manners and such when eating. Not doing so can cause others to be put off their food. #'VACANCIES '- Avoid hogging tables after you have finished eating, as this can unnecessarily limit the options of others who have just arrived and are looking to sit somewhere - especially if they wish to sit where you are. 'Section 6' - Activities #'BORROWING '- It is up to you to return any equipment you have borrowed. If a piece of equipment has gone missing, you will be liable to replace it if it cannot be found. #'CARE '- It is also up to you to use any equipment that you have borrowed with responsibility and to treat it with care. You will be liable for any damages to equipment you have borrowed, with exception to some accidents but not all. #'RESTRICTED '- Certain sporting equipment are restricted to require certain criteria in order to be taken or used. ##You can only drive a jet ski if you are over sixteen years of age. If you are younger than sixteen years of age, you may still ride as a passenger on a jet ski. ##You may not ride a bicycle without wearing a bicycle helmet if you are under the age of eighteen. #'SWIMMING '- It is up to you when in the pool to not go in any deeper section of the pool than you are comfortable with if you cannot swim. Floats and armbands are available from the island gym to assist in swimming. #'CAMPING '- Camping is permitted on Venus Island, but you must first let Rachel know of where on the island you plan on camping, for how long, and with who (if applicable). ## If you are below the age of eighteen, you will be prohibited from making a campfire. If you are above the age of eighteen, you will only be allowed to make a campfire if you are camping in a location where a campfire is not likely to end up causing a bigger fire. #'GAMES '- Arcade games in the arcade have been modified so as to not require the inputting of coins to play; instead, a simple start button must be pressed to play. ##The Fast & Furious arcade game has a “saving” system; you can save your progress in unlocking cars and upgrades, as well as overall statistics, by inputting a four-digit code into the keypad before starting a race. “1234” is the most widely-used code, as almost all cars and upgrades have been unlocked through team effort. #'WHACK '- When playing table-tennis in the arcade, avoid deliberately hitting the ball as hard as you can. Not only can this damage the ball - and perhaps even the racket if you let go of it by accident - but it could also cause injury to another islander in the room. 'Section 7' - Gym #'CO-ORDINATION '- It is preferable to communicate with other gym users on your workout routine so that you do not have conflicting routines, ending up in one person using a piece of equipment when the other person wants to use it as well. There may be multiple examples of a piece of equipment, but co-ordination is always welcome. #'NEWBIE '- If you are unsure of how to use a piece of equipment or even how to work out effectively, it is up to you to both ask for help on using a piece of equipment from another gym user and research an effective workout that suits you. Avoid asking for help from another gym user who is in the middle of their workout, however. ##Do not attempt to use equipment that you do not know how to use, as this may end up causing injury to yourself and others as well as damage to the equipment in question. You are liable for any equipment damage or injury caused to both yourself and others. ##Do not attempt to lift weights that are too heavy for you; not only will this cause injury, but you will end up dropping the weight and damaging it, potentially causing further injury to yourself and others in doing so. #'CONSIDERATION '- Much like the rest of the island, other people use the gym as well as you. Be considerate of other gym users whether you are alone or in there with others. ##Take care of the equipment available to you, and do not drop weights. Equipment is expensive, and you will be liable to pay for repairs or replacements. ##Reset or put equipment away back where you found it when you have finished using it so that other gym users do not have to interrupt their workout or gym time unnecessarily to track down the equipment they need. ##Be wary of space. Do not stand in the way of equipment when working out, and make sure that you are standing far enough away from someone working out so as to avoid getting hit. ##Avoid hovering near equipment that are in use, as it can put off or annoy the other person. ##Always check if a piece of equipment is in use or not. If there is a towel laid on it or other pieces of training equipment are laying around nearby, it is probably in use. If in doubt, ask. ##Do not “reserve” equipment. If you must step away from a piece of equipment with intention to return, make sure that you are not gone for more than a couple of minutes. ##Do not make unnecessary noise when working out, such as shouting or screaming. Not only is this distracting to other gym users, it also does not make lifting that weight any easier. #'HYGIENE '- Gym hygiene is even more important than personal hygiene as it demonstrably affects other gym users. ##Gym users should not be able to smell you coming. Always wash your workout clothes after working out, especially if you work out regularly. If you have not showered in a couple of days beforehand, always shower before your workout. ##Wipe down your equipment when you have finished using it. Towels are provided and should be used alongside the wipes and disinfectant spray also provided to wipe down equipment. #'WARM-UP '- Use the dedicated warm-up area to warm up before working out. Make sure to cool down as well after a workout. #'MUSIC '- While there is a stereo in the gym, it must only play workout music. If you wish to listen to your own music during a workout, you are welcome to do so using your own equipment, making sure that the music is playing through earphones or such devices. #'FOOD '- Do not bring any unnecessary food or drink into the gym with you, especially not to consume. Water bottles, protein shakes, and other such things are allowed, but be careful not to spill it or make a mess. 'Section 8' - Jungle #'MAP '- At the beginning of every trail leading into the jungle, there is a map of all trails in the jungle with a “You Are Here” arrow pointing to where you are for ease of use. This same map is provided to each new islander upon moving to Venus Island in a foldable leaflet format, complete with a general guide to the jungle’s attractions. ##The map can also be found at various junctions in the jungle, where trails meet each other, complete with the usual “You Are Here” arrow. ##There are signs that point you down the trails that lead to notable attractions detailed in the jungle map leaflet - for example, the waterfall. #'MUDDY '- If you choose to get muddy in the secret bog, you must then wash yourself off in the lake by the waterfall or the nearby pond before leaving the jungle. #'APHRODITE '- Rachel officially recognises Aphrodite Beach as a private place, much like an islander’s home although not entirely the same. This means that nudism is permitted on the beach, but only with the consent of all individuals present and only if there is no-one under the age of sixteen present. ##Aphrodite Beach is also recognised as a designated “quiet retreat”, meaning that the island’s quiet hours apply there all of the time rather than just during the night. #'NIGHT '- Do not wander or roam in the jungle after dark, as the trails are not lit up during the night. It is easy to get lost or hurt doing this, even if you come equipped with a torch and a map. ##Some exception to this must be granted to islanders camping in the jungle. However, it is recommended to never stray too far from your camp. 'Section 9' - Keralis #'JOURNEY '- The duration of the boat ride from Venus Island to the nearby town of Keralis is approximately six minutes. #'BOOKING '- To travel to Keralis, you must request the boat ahead of time by calling the Venus Island building and booking the boat for travelling to and from the two islands. This can be done as soon as a week prior, or as late as the morning for a late afternoon or evening booking. Note that bookings depend on the availability of the boat at the time. ##An islander below the age of sixteen may not visit Keralis on their own, and must instead be accompanied by another islander over the age of sixteen. ##Islanders arriving and leaving Keralis must first be “checked in or out” at the Venus Island building; this is a security measure to ensure that any missing islanders are able to be searched for quickly and effectively. ##If multiple islanders travel to Keralis and then all but one of those islanders arrive at the Venus Island building to travel back to Venus Island, they will not be allowed to until the absent islander has joined them again. #'EMERGENCY '- Emergency travel to Keralis is possible, but only in certain circumstances. These circumstances include needing to go to the hospital and needing to visit family in a family emergency. ##An ambulance helicopter can also be requested to the island if an islander is in need of being airlifted to the Keralis hospital - this journey is shorter than it would be to take the boat to hospital. ##Pregnant islanders are entitled to emergency travel to Keralis in the event of going into labour, whether it be confirmed or suspected. #'UNAUTHORISED '- If an individual who is not an islander or visitor attempts to travel to Venus Island under the guise of being an islander, they will not be able to. If they continue to try to do so, they will end up being removed from the building and potentially arrested for trespassing. #'SECURITY '- Due to Venus Island being a private island, Rachel has the ability to summon a security team, armed if need be, from Keralis to the island if there is any danger. Category:Wiki